fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle's Treasures Hunt
This is the band new series of the Rocky and Bullwinkle show Treasures Hunter Heroes Rocky Bullwinkle Mr. Peabody Sherman Dudley Do-Right (character) Karen Sympathy Penny Peterson Nell Fenwick Treasures Hunter Villians Boris Natasha Snidely Whiplash Mrs. Grunion Harve/Agent Moose Toots/Agent Squirrel Sheldon Kaufman Fearless Leader Episodes # Treasure Hunt Begin: Inspector Fenwick want Rocky and Bullwinkle and friends to go find any treasure before the treasure hunter villains take any treasure # Agent Moose and Squirrel: Karen Sympathy and Penny Peterson get captures by Toots and Harve also known as Agent Moose and Squirrel so the treasure hunter heroes team up to come to their rescue. # Kaley Grimswald And Two Headed-Kangeroo: Malina Lovejoy told the treasure hunter heroes that there an new villain are going to pick on Bullwinkle. # California Zoey: California Zoey need the Treasure hunter heroes help to look for the golden eagle treasure. # Quest For Kingdom: Karen's cousin Fern Sympathy told the treasure hunters heroes that evil dragon is destroying every kingdom so they must stop him immediately. # Danger Island: Malina, Fern and Nell discover everything in Danger Island. # Switch-A-Roo: Switch-A-Roo treasure have switch Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen's body so they have to find a way to turning back to normal. # Simone and Wally's Hypnotic Treasure: When Simone, Wally, Flippy, Sticky and Larry take the treasure that hypnotize peoples, so Malina and Izaick help the treasure hunters heroes to stop them. # The Peril Of Blaineley, Mia and Furry: Rocky's little brother and big grumpy sister and Bullwinkle's girlfriend gets capture by Mr. Big, so the treasure hunter team up with Gidney and Cloyd to come to their rescue. # Karen's Rival: Skylette "Sky" Riley J. Skunk came to meet the treasure hunter heroes and she in love with Rocky and Karen is jealous. # Princess Of Egypt: Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Dudley and Karen went to Egypt and being trick by an evil princess who think her little sister is evil. # Caveman Attack: The Treasure hunters heroes took the way-back machine and saws all cavemen are acting like dinosaurs. # Westling Treasure in Perils: Cruadear Rabbit and his sidekick, Rags the Tiger need the treasure hunters heroes help to find the Westling Treasure which is been taken by their enemy Dudley Nightshine. # The Hunted Mansion: Bullwinkle and Dudley's horse, Horse got very lost and they couldn't catch up with the treasure hunters heroes. # The Bells Of Horns: A female golden squirrel named Rolly has been capture by Lord Horace who want her treasure so the treasure hunter come to her rescue. # Malina and Izaick Save the Day: Karen Sympathy's boss, Cappy Von Trapment and Penny Peterson's parents, Paul and Patty Petersons gets kidnapped by Kaley Grimswald and the Two Headed Kangaroos so it's up to Malina and Izaick to save the day. # Magic Monkey Treasure: Rocky, Sherman and Penny get lost with a magic monkey treasure (witch turn one of the people into animals) and met a little monkey who can help. # The Lost Continent: Rocky and Penny gets capture by one of the savages so the treasure hunter heroes must save them. # Golden Unicorn: Inspector Fenwick told the treasure hunter heroes that Golden Unicorn is lost and can't find her way. # Jungle Madness: George's animals friends gone mad all about the ringing so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mr. Peabody wear their headphones to help them stop the ringing. # The Treasure Of Sea: The treasure hunter heroes goes down under water to find the treasure of the sea with a help from Annie The Little Mermaid and her little blue fish friend Tammy. # Wiki-Tiki Attack: # Treasures Of Atlantis: # Ladies Night: Karen, Penny, Nell, Blaineley, Mia, Miss Poodle, Fern and Malina challenge Natasha, Miss Grunion, Agents Squirrel, Kaley and Sky for ladies night. # Strange World: The treasure hunter heroes see lots of every thing going on in the strange world # Attack Of The 50th Foot Penny: Penny touches a treasure to make her so big. # Her Dream Come True: Nell met a sea captain who turn out that he was a ghost so the treasure hunter heroes come to her rescue. # Boris's Creations: Boris created Jane Moosefield to trick Bullwinkle so Sky can take Rocky for love and Karen is not going to like that. # Malina And The Two Cows: One-Eyed Bartley and One-Eyed Betsley steals two cows from frields, so Malina Lovejoy and Isaick Smartifulys helps Super Chicken and her sidekick Fred the Lion to find the two cows from those bandits. # Treasures Outer Space: Sheldon stolden Gidney and Cloyd's best treasure so the treasure hunter heroes will help them to get it back. # Voodoo Groat: The Voodoo Groat use his voodoo doll to hurt Inspector Fenwick so Rocky challenge him for the voodoo game. # Sandwich Monster: Agent Moose and Squirrel created a sandwich monster to eat everybody including the treasure hunter heroes so Rocky need Little Fairy's help to defeat that sandwich. # Double Montie Trouble: Dudley was being trick by his clone so he and the treasure hunter heroes will have to stop him. # Shrinking Squirrel Day: Rocky get shrink by a shrinking treasure so the treasure hunter heroes will have to find him. # Mommy For A Day: Penny want to take care of a baby blue bird so she need to stay home while the treasure hunter heroes are set off to find some treasure. # Snow White And The Seven Treasure Hunter: The treasure hunter heroes need to take care of Snow White (Nell Fenwick) from her wicked step-mother (Abbey Green). # Karen Sympathy Vs Sheldon Kaufman: Karen got into fight with Sheldon so she need to battle him back. # The Hippopotamus Sisters: The Treasures Hunter Villains are creating The hippopotamus sisters to the pop dance and sing and also capture everbody including Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Penny, so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen need help from Captain Peachfuzz, Gidney and Cloyd to come to their rescue. # The Princess and the Squirrel: Fern take Rocky to meet a beautiful princess who lost her loving prince everywhere. # Rocky And Bullwinkle Save The Orphans: The treasure hunter villains capture a teenage orphan, Mary and her little sister, Elizabeth so the treasure hunter heroes will come to their rescue. # The Swan Treasure: # Devils Eye: Anton Paulovitch, Ole and Blaineley are being capture by Anton's twin brother, Kreeger Paulovitch to help him to look for Devils Eye so the treasure hunter heroes team up to come to their rescue. # Lions, Tigers and Bears: The treasure hunter heroes find lion, tiger and bear are in trouble by one of the treasure hunter villains so they can come to their rescue. # Australia Down Under: Two Headed-Kangeroo are tracking Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody and Dudley to capture them so Rocky, Sherman, Karen and Penny team up with Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying and Ka-Lun to came to their rescue. # The Moose And The Pauper: Bullwinkle is been switch by a pauper moose. # CycberCats: A group of CyberCats created by Abbey Green capture Huaxing and Shanying's mortal close friends Zhi-Quanling and Jie-Guoding from the past Chinese-Japanese witches, so Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen team up with Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Ka-Lun, Mitsura Hawazaki, # Amazing Treasure Race: Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen challenge Boris, Natasha and Sky for the Amazing Treasure Race. # The Treasure Potion: Nell drink the treasure potions to turn herself into gold so the treasure hunters heroes have to find away to get her back to herself. # The Speed Rabbit Treasure: # Four Treasures Hunters Heroes And A Baby: Huaxing and Shanying's archenemy Bao-Lisi Badeshi had turned Rocky into a baby so Bullwinkle, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Dudley have to babysit him while Karen and Penny are going to find Huaxing, Shanying and Ka-Lun to break their archenemy's magical spells. # The Perils Of Jade The Common Brushtail Possum: A common brushtail possum was kidnapped by statues versions of Shenkyoshi, Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha after moose and squirrel witches spell is broken # The Invisible Sherman: Sherman touch the invisible treasure to turn himself invisible, so the treasure hunter heroes will have to find if he disappear. # Rocky And The Killer Crocodiles: The Two Killer Crocodiles (Big and Little Crocodile) are trying to capture Rocky and trying to eat him so the treasure hunter heroes will have to save him. # The Last Treasure: The Treasure hunter heroes have one more round to find the last treasure before the treasure hunter villains do. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Fanmakes